Robotic Nightmare
by RabidwolfDog
Summary: Scarlet Spider and Storm run into each other at a celebration. The friendship starts off friendly till the party is interrupted by a self built enemy who plans on capturing and torturing all mutant kind.
1. Chapter 1 : Like A Crow chasing a Spider

**( Notes made some changes from the original plot, most notable the change of the villains name and some spell checking)**

**Marvel team-up( Scarlet Spider & Storm) **

**ILLusions of Terror Chap. 1 **

Downtown Newark, New Jersey

Member of the press gather around the front of the prudential center, where the mayor of Newark **Cory Booker** is holding a media conference " Thank you all for coming today as many of you may heard.., the rumors are true, members of the Xmen saved me and my dog from being kidnapped by interdimensional terrorist. Today it is my great honor to present you with these heroes, ladies and gentlemen , your Uncanny X-Factor!".

Firestar peals the curtain back, and peaks at the crowd going wild. Iceman is next to her and Beast is looking off into a distance, poking his chin with pen and clipboard in other hand.

**Beast** " New Jersey I.. erg.. no, Mr. Mayor Booker we the X-men er X-Factor"

**FireStar** "Where is Ororo!? The Mayor just called us out!"

**Iceman** "You know how Storm is, she sees something and she's on it like a Crow after a butterfly… or Spider"

**FireStar & Beast** "What!?"

Ben Reilly "Scarlet Spider" squats at the edge of a medium sized skyscraper near the news conference. Scarlet Spiders mask is slipped up so he can drink his coffee cup.

**Storm ** "Is that black coffee Spider-Man"

**Scarlet Spider** " Yes… I mean who?!"

Scarlet Spider turns around. He is shocked to see it is Storm dressed in her punk outfit get up. He also spills his coffee.

**Scarlet Spider**" St… Storm!"

He pulls his mask back down.

**Scarlet Spider** " For your information I'm not Spider-Man , I call myself Scarlet Spider."

Storm looks over the edge where the ceremony is.

**Storm** " hmm that'll explain the different looking suit, what brings you today's celebrations"

Scarlet Spider pores out the rest of his coffee

**Scarlet Spider** " Im Just Confused why you and your X-buddies get the key to the city for saving the Mayors dog while I save people here everyDAY!"

**Storm **" Scarlet Spider there is no need to be Jealous…The Mayor and his dog where seconds away from being devoured by Cyborg Blood Beast from another dimension…"

_**FABOOM!**_

An Explosion so bright and hot it reflects off Storm and Scarlet Spider.

**Storm** " Oh my GGod…"

**Scarlet Spider** " Holy $# !"

Down Below burns the remains of an exploded news van. Walking through the debris is the dreaded Necrotronic holding a photon staff. The Civilians in the crowd scurry away from the news platform. In midst of all the chaos the Uncanny X-Factor stand angered and battle ready.

**Beast **"this is bad… news"

**Iceman** " who does this guy think he is?!"

**Firestar** " whoever he is Iceman, he picked the wrong X-men to start war with"

Police Officers make a human fence in front of the enemy, armed with issued hand guns and shotguns. Behind them is **Mayor Booker **with a Megaphone. " The police have you surrounded, one more step and you will be fired on, I suggest you stop now before this gets any worse"

**Necrotronic** " I'm here for the mutants only…, however those in my path , will suffer dire consequences, for I'm the neurotic nightmare, I'm **Necrotronic**!"

**Necrotronic's** eye beams blink and change colors in array or blinding light like a psychedelic disco ball. Radio waves radiate from **Necrotronic's** mask. The rays from his mask travel through the fence of police. The cops quiver. Some drop their guns. The mayor faints. Others hold onto their stomachs. " I think I'm going to be sick" says one cop, " what the hell is this, what is happening to us!" says the other cop.

**Necrotronic's** rays reach over to FireStar. She gets a sparkling hit that cause her to lose conscious.

**Firestar** " I feel so weird, I can barely stand…."

Firestar falls into Icemans arms

**Iceman** – "Firestar! Firestar! , Beast!? Why is this happening Beast?!"

When Iceman turns around he sees Beast is also suffering from **Necrotronic's** devastating mind ripping waves.

**Beast** " I can't tell what's happening…"

Iceman stares ahead. His Fears are right. He too begins to feel his mind beginning to twist and spiral into a Technicolor vortex of madness.

**Iceman** " No no, get out of my head! Nnnooo"

**Necrotronic** " Yes, yes…. YES, I've single handedly defeated yours truly the Uncanny X-Factor. Now you know the fears that homo superior infects on true humanity. No more I say, NO MORE!"

_**SSTRRACKKDOOM!**_

A blinking crackle of lightning strikes **Necrotronic's** photon staff. The attack explodes the staff into a fizzling fire of burnt, blackened circuitry.

He falls onto one knee. He drops his broke photon staff.

**Necrotronic** " I did not expect backup, nor will accept defeat."

Storm hits ground using her arms for a steady landing, kicking up a poof of dust. Scarlet Spider points at **Necrotronic** with tight fist.

**Scarlet Spider** " I'd stay down pal! You're outnumbered and your weapons toast.

**Necrotronic** " You think this stupid staff is all I got for weapons? Wrong, and you thinking I'm alone, Wrong again…. CALIBAN!"

Scarlet Spiders Spider Sense triggers him to see a new attacker swooping down behind him.

Caliban misses Scarlet Spider, his intended target, rather he hits Storm in the back with a devastating elbow strike

_**TWAK**_

**Storm**- UUNNHhhhnnn!

Scarlet Spider realizes he should have taken the blow instead of Storm. He reaches his arm out in vain

**Scarlet Spider**- Storm!

Caliban Lifts Storm in the Air with one extended arm, gripping her by the neck

**Caliban** " HAHAHAHAHARAAWahahah"

**Scarlet Spider** "Put her down you creepy son of a B!# #!"

Scarlet Spider Grabs his head , the feeling of being hypnotized by Necro waves making him woozy starts shutting down his senses.

**Scarlet Spider** " I Said!... I said… put… her… ow my brain….."

**Necrotronic** presses a sequence into the keypad embedded on his arm, that sets off a series of mechanical clicks in the leg area.

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP CLAK CLAK CLAK**_

**Necrotronic** Chops Scarlet Spider in the gut with his mechanical metal boot

_**THUD**_

**Necrotronic** " BIONIC KICK!"

**Scarlet Spider** " AHHHHfffffssssss"

In a distance a black van drives near. Caliban and Necrotronic stand over the bodies and debris they brought down. Scarlet Spider legs stick out from a crumbled cider block hole in the wall.

**Necrotronic** " We did good work here, they underestimated me, all my life… they treated me like a dog…, well this dogs day has come!"

**Caliban** " Attica! Attica! Attica!"

**Necrotronic** " Silence!"

**Caliban **"hmmpt…"

The black van pulls up behind **Necrotronic**; the driver is the former Generation X member Jubilation Lee, sporting a black coat and red goggles.

**Jubilee **"Uh…. Am I late?"

**Necrotronic** " NO your right on time dear Jubilee, your right on time….."

Storms faintly open her eyes to see the menacing people standing over her. Scarlet Spider is knocked out near her. She blacks out again.

**Storm **" Scarlet…. Spider….."

**Necrotronic** " I want all these freaks locked in the van while we have time. We are taking them back to my Lair…."

To be continued in Chap. 2 "ENTER THE NECRO LAIR"


	2. Chapter 2 : Origin of a Madman

**Chap 2. Enter the Necro Lair**

Storm awakens in a cold blue steel jail cell. Her head is pillowed by Scarlet Spiders legs. " Scarlet Spider!"

Storm sits up quickly in confusion and a bit of embarrassment. The two are bound by electric neck collars.

Scarlet Spider "Easy, you took a big hit Storm, probably a concussion."

Storm " What is this place it is so dark, cold…. Damn Caliban hit me so hard"

She starts to see stars sparkle in her vision. She rest her head back on Scarlet Spiders lap. He feels flattered and blushes a bit much that it almost shows through his mask.

Scarlet Spider " It must be some kinda dungeon"

Storm "Everything about that guy creeps me out, this collar is itches"

Scarlet Spider " Don't Worry I'll get us out of here"

Behind the shadow of a pillar two feet can be seen

Prisoner " He wasn't always like that"

Storm " Who is that?"

The Prisoner reveals his face, from the dark. He is wearing dirty cloths; his hair is frizzy and has a long beard.

Prisoner " I'm Robbie his brother, his real name is Eric, Eric Delaine, he was a brilliant man once…."

**Ames, Iowa 1997**

Robbie, Eric and Eric's Girl friend show up to Tip Tops Lounge. " Me, my brother and his girl friend at the time, Becky, decided to celebrate Eric achieving his Masters in Electronic Engineering"

Eric and Robbie clink beers together. Becky hold up Eric's Masters degree. Smiles all around the table.

Robbie " To the Future!"

Eric " yes! To the Future"

A gang of malicious Mutants Enter the Tip Top Lounge. All sporting devil may cry smiles. Sabertooth, the leader is in his cowboy jacket. Toad the shortest and sleaziest of the group is wearing a fur coat and bug eye sunglasses. Blob and Pyro are wearing their infamous Brotherhood of Mutant outfits.

Sabertooth " This place will do"

The Brotherhood of Evil interrupts the Delaine's party. Toad sits next to Becky. Sabertooth sits next to Robbie, and takes his drink.

Sabertooth " what are we celebrating fellas?"

Eric" Hey! This is a private party if you don't mind!"

Toad runs his tongue up Becky's cheek, which has been reddening by fear and embarrassment. "She tastes like Candy!"

Blob and Pyro begin to laugh hysterically " HAHAHAHHAHAH I bet she does" Pyro adds

Eric gets up and pushes Toad on to the floor. "Get off HER CREEP!"

Blob puts Eric in a bear hug hold "Bad move shrimp-o "

Sabertooth cuts Eric's face with his pointer finger. A trickle of blood runs down Eric's face. "This Boy needs to cool off"

Outside the Tip Top lounge the main window shatters into a million pieces. The cause is the force of Eric's body being tossed like a baseball by Blob.

CRAKSsssssshhh

Eric" GGWAAHHH!"

**An Hour Later**

Robbie has his arm around Eric who is shrouded in a gray EMT blanket. Eric's cuts are bandaged, but still showing blood soaked splotches.

Robbie- "It's going to be okay Bro"

Eric " Never again, Never again….."

**A Month Later**

"Eric wouldn't leave the basement. I thought it would any day he'd make the poor choice of ending his life. I feared his well being. I rushed down and broke the door of the basement. I was shocked what I found"

Robbie found Eric what looked to be a robot that resembled a make shift replica of a Doom bot.  
" What is this Eric"

Eric " It's my future!"

"I haven't seen Eric smile in a long time. He said he ordered pieces of broken down doom bots; a number of Stark tech electronics and reversed engineered it. He told me "this is how I'll stick it those muties once and for all". He was so happy; too happy it was driven by insanity"

**Present**

"Yikes" Scarlet Spider says as he holds Storm by the Shoulders in his lap. Storm is looking at the ceiling.

Storm "You have my sympathy Robbie, but if you what to him, or you for that matter… how do we stop him?"

Robbie " well his suit is flawed, the power source, when overloaded with engery, can be rendered useless, but you have to get under the armored plated placed over it, located by his.."

Necrotronic " Located where….., oh I'm story did I interrupt story time?"

Robbie " Eric I…."

Necrotronic punches the wall space next to Robbie's head. " Do not call me that, my name is and will always be Necrotronic!"

Robbie- " Sah Sorry"

Necrotronic gently puts his arm around Robbie. "Brother…. You weren't about to tell our guest how to put a stop to me, were you?"

Robbie " Er… Necrotronic you've changed so much, I only want to help you. It's like I don't know you anymore….."

Necrotronic "You're right" he say as he uses his powerful metal arm to strike Robbies neck with such force his brothers head rips off clean. A rope of blood splatters on the wall"

SPLATT

Necrotronic " RAARRRWWW"

Robbie's head lands in front of Scarlet Spider and Storm. Storm covers her mouth in disgust.

Necrotronic "You've changed to Robbie , it's like you're dead to me HHAHAHAHAHAH" he raises his arm and lets the blood drip down his mechanical arm.

Caliban grabs hold of the headless body. Jubilee hangs by the Jail gate.

Necrotronic " Caliban throw that hunk of meat in the incinerator, Jubilee! I want you to mop up this mess now!"

Jubilee " Fine, Whatever"

Necrotronic slaps Jubilee in the face. She falls to the blood splattered floor. Her cheek is bright red from the slap

Jubilee" AHHHooohfff"

Caliban drops a mop next to Jubilee, while he and Necrotronic walk out. " CLEAN! Do what he said!"

Jubilee mops the floor poorly. The mop is soaked full of blood.

Storm "Jubilee why do you put up with this manic tin man?"

Jubilee " He maybe an Asshole, but at least he's an Asshole who sees me more than a babysitter at the mutant academy or just someone who sits on the sidelines every freaking day, bored enough to blow my brains out!"

Storm "Jubilee…, you are an X-Man. It's not about being a hero all the time, it's about being a part of a genuine family. This Necrotronic robotic hack knows nothing of family, especially when he cares not much but to spill his own blood as quickly as he did."

Jubilee leans into the mop in her hands. She looks down at the blood on the floor. " I know a way out of here"

Next Chap.3 "Escaping from the Nightmare"


	3. Chapter 3 : Robotic Escape

_**Illusion of Terror: **_

Chapter 3 : Robotic Escape!

Jubilee uses her powers to malfunction Storms neck collar. Scarlet Spider, already out of his neck collar, helps Storm up. Jubilee "Three doors down is a ventilation shaft that will take us down to a storage room. Bad news it is guarded. Good news is it's one of Necrotronic more shabbily built guard bots, from there we can get into the sewers which other than the toxic waste and sewer rats it home free"

The plan set uneasy with Storm, since her fellow X-men are held captive by the electronically armored madman Necrotronic. "What about Beast, Firestar and Iceman, we need to save them!" Storm lashes out.

" We'd be dead ducks trying to save them right now, this part of the lair is Fort Knox, if we move fast enough , we can get out warn the rest of the X-men and return with enough fire power to beat this electronic clown once and for all" Jubilee explains with hesitant fury.

"Enough Jibba-Jabba, we got to get moving fast before we lose our chances at escape" Scarlet Spider says taking the lead.

The cover of a ceiling vent pops out from Scarlet Spiders feet. He lands in his infamous Spider Sprawl.

Breaking up Scarlet Spider cool entrance is Storm and Jubilee as they land on him like a Spider man bean Bag. " OWWffff You two are heavier than I thought"

" You calling us fat?" Jubilee yells at Scarlet Spider.

" No… no I just…"

Two emergency lights flicker on. The room begins to shake by large stomps. Entering from the non lit portion of the room is a Guard robot that even though large, looks comically like the robot from "Lost in Space". " THIS IS A RESTRICTED AREA- SENTENCE…. DEATH"

" I sure hope this robot is as Shabby as you say it is Jubes" Scarlet Spider says with distrust.

"MOVE!" Spider pushes Storm and Jubilee aside to avoid a neon laser beam shot from the Guard robots Cyclops eye.

Scarlet Spider runs and baseball slides in to the robots foot. The hit cause the robot to topple over. Storm sends a devastating lighting bolt strike to the robots Eye beam. The robots head explodes into mechanical debris.

Jubilee uses her pyrotechnics to short circuit a floor hatch that leads into the sewers. " Where almost there guys, right down here" Jubilee shouts as she goes down the ladder leading into the sewers.

Storm, Jubilee and Scarlet Spider enter the sewers. One thing that is highly unavoidably noticeable is the headache inducing chemical smell that the 3 escaping heroes are breathing in. The sewer had a walkway that hanged over brownish, glowing green toxic waste.

" Let's move fast this place smells like a nuclear death" Storm says covering her mouth.

_Scree –Scree-Scree-scree_

"That must be the rats you spoke of Jubes" Scarlet Spider says. "Oh god now we most move fast" Storm says has her heart begins to race 3 times faster than it was. "Relax Ororo there just $&!# with feet"

A large rat the size of a mangy grizzly bear lands in front of them. The beast rodent is blocking the walkway. "That's one big $&!# !" Scarlet Spider shouts as his Spider sense blast out of control.

The giant rat begins charging at them. Without hesitate Jubilee unleashes all the Pyrotechnics she can conjure out of her hands. The powers set the rat on fire. The rat squeals and rolls on the walkway as its fur burns off. When the fire burns out, the rat beast is a charred pinkish horror of raw flesh. The rat lashes back at Jubilee. Scarlet Spider puts the rat in a headlock. The rats size mutated from living in toxic waste. Scarlet Spider struggles to hold the rat, as it violent worms around. "That's it your gone!" Scarlet Spider roars as he flips the rat into the air behind them.

Rather than hearing the rat go splat in the distance. There is a silence, then new larger footsteps on the walkway. Out from the dark is the dreaded Caliban, he has caught up to Spider and Co. In Caliban's arms is the giant rat. Caliban's eye glow red that they sparkle in the darkness. Then he rips the rat in half like a phonebook. The rat's guts spill out on to the walkway, some intestines run out into the toxic waste.

As grotesque as that display is Spider and Co. turn their attention to the exit. They were only a few meters to the end of the sewers. Their hopes where stomped when a hologram of Necrotronic blocks their exit. "Greetings Jubilee, I see you have betrayed me, but I knew to expect this from you, in fact, I planned on it, I have a mission for you and Storm. If you fail to complete the mission, your X-Friends will die. Your mission is not going to be easy. Storm knows Wakanda as good as Black Panther himself. Go there, steal Panthers Vibranium. Retrieve it back to me, if you are late, I will begin to execute your friends each day you are late."

"What about me" Scarlet Spider says pointing at Necrotronic hologram

"You are the odd man out, I'll give you two choices however, you can aid these X-men or I'll have Caliban do what he did to that rat to you"

"I'll go" Spider says and nods at Storm and Jubilee.

"Then it's settled. Outside is waiting a stealth pod that is dialed to land secretly in Wakanda. Getting the Vibranium and coming back in one piece isn't my problem. Just know, failure mean's the death of your friends, I'm giving you 72 hours to complete this mission, starting NOW".

Scarlet Spider, Jubilee and Storm enter the stealth pod. The automatically piloted transport lifts up into the sky and jets to Wakanda.

Caliban watches the transport fly away. Necrotronic appears as a hologram next to Caliban. " I want you to go to Wakanda. Stay out of sight, but make sure they don't botch this mission. If you sense they're planning to abort the mission, kill Jubilee, no hesitation"

"Yes Master" Caliban says as he chews on the rat he killed in the sewer.

Next up, Storm Vs her EX! Black Panther! Jubilee terrorized by Caliban! New Arc! All Next….

Chap 1: ** forums/fan-fic/8/illusions-of-terror/747683/#2**

**Chap 2: **** forums/fan-fic/8/illusion-of-terror-chapter-two/750107/#1**

.


End file.
